El mejor disfraz
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Yuu de hechó a reír. Pero pensó que Mika tenía razón. Aquel era el disfraz definitivo, el más terrorífico, capaz de hacer temblar y huir a los niños.


Happy Halloween!

Hace días que me estaba rondando esta idea en la cabeza, y al final lo hice, aquí son las 3:25am (ya ni siquiera es Halloween, pero igual vale, en algún lugar todavía es 31), debería este durmiendo, pero estoy aquí subiendo esto, así que no esperen mucha cordura.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya (siempre estoy a punto de escribir Kagami Taiga D: ) y Yamamoto Yamato.

Lamentó las posibles animaladas que mi auto corrector haya hecho.

* * *

A su defensa, lo de "celebrar" Halloween había sido única y exclusivamente idea de Shinoa.

Ya no estaba edad para andar tocando puertas para pedir dulces, así que sus compañeros de clase había organizado la clásica fiesta de disfraces, donde al final de la noche probablamente mucho terminarían sin el disfraz. Yuu se la había saltado desde siempre. Pero esta vez, Shinoa había salido con algo tipo "es nuestro último año de colegio, así que vamos a ir todos sí o sí"; eso, claro está, no había convencido a Yuuichiro ni una pizca, pero la chica tenía unos métodos de convencimiento un tanto ortodoxos, cosas que era mejor no recordar.

Así que ahí estaba. Frente al espejo, acomodándose la estúpida capa negra del estúpido Batman, por culpa de la estúpida idea de la estúp... No, mejor ni pensarlo, terminaría dándose cuenta y sería su fin, idea de Shinoa, sí, eso era.

Yuu tomó la máscara y le dio vueltas con una mano. No tenía ganas de ponérsela aún, ya se la pondría cuando llegaran al salón. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Las 8:33. Se suponía que Mika (el único con acceso a un auto) y los demás pasarían a recogerle alrededor de las 9:00, así que lo mejor sería ir bajando.

Agarró su billetera y la abrió. Estuvo a punto de deprimirse al ver lo vacía que estaba. Tomó un poco de dinero y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, junto al teléfono. No podía llevar mucho (ni teniéndolo), nunca se sabía con quién te podías topar en cosas como esa fiesta, si lo iba a perder, por lo menos que no fuera mucho. Tomó además el carnet de estudiante. Pero tras un breve momento de duda, volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. No le eran para nada desconocidos los rumores que circulaban sobre esa fiesta, sobre chicos corriendo por la calle a media noche completamente desnudos, sobre mezclas ilícitas de alcohol, sobre escenas de las que es mejor no hablar mucho. Se decía que ya la policía los tenía fichados, y que era seguro que llegarían, así que, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que era una fiesta de estudiantes, no quería que lo identificaran tan fácilmente.

Salió a pasos firmes de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus botas negras relucieron con las luces blancas del pasillo. Las ecos de las voces le llegaban desde el piso de abajo, al parecer Guren estaba discutiendo con alguien. Vaya novedad.

Al acercarse un poco más a las escaleras las escuchaba lo suficientemente claro para saber a quién pertenecían, y captar algo de lo que decían.

—...muerto me voy a poner eso, Shinya!

Goshi parecía estar teniendo un ataque de risa, y sus carcajadas le llegaban con claridad.

—Mou, Guren, ¡tienes que ponértelo!

Yuu bajo las escaleras, en la sala de estar estaban Mito, Norito, Shinya, Guren y Shigure.

Goshi iba disfrazado de lobo y en realidad parecía sentirse muy cómodo con su disfraz, no paraba de acariciarse la cola y de enseñarle los colmillos a Mito. Literalmente. Ella fruncía un poco el ceño. Iba vestida completamente de rojo, incluso llevaba lentes de contacto rojos, Yuu no identificó el disfraz, pero pensó que se veía bastante bien.

Shigure iba vestida de geisha. Tenía la cara completamente blanca, los labios muy rojos, el cabello recogido, kimono, y todos los adornos correspondientes. No vio a Sayuri, pero por los ruidos (y el olor) que provenían de la cocina, supuso que debería de estar sacando del horno la última tanda de galletas para los niños. Pensó que debía de acercarse a coger alguna.

Shinya iba vestido de brujo, incluso tenía su sombrero picudo, y Yuu vio una escoba apoyada en la pared, vaya que se lo había tomado en serio. Estaba de pie, con los brazos en jarras, frente a Guren, que tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, miraba hacia un lado como niño enfurruñado, y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ni. Lo. Sueñes. No me pienso poner un puto disfraz —dijo.

—¡Guren! Me costó hacerlo, ¿sabes? Además, nos niños se desilusionarán si te ven vestido así. Bueno, bien podrías pasar por pordiosero, pero esa no es la idea.

Yuu contuvo la risa. Pocas personas se atrevían a hablarle así a Guren, aunque fuera cierto, si salía a la calle con aquellas ropas viejas, desteñidas y con varios agujeros que usaba para estar en casa, bien pasaría por un pordiosero.

Guren levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi ropa?

—Para nada, en realidad me gustas más sin ella —Goshi volvió a reírse y Mito se sonrojó—, pero tienes que ponerte el disfraz.

Shinya sonrió encantadoramente y mientras le tendía unas cuantas prendas dobladas. Había además un sombrero de pirata en el asiento al lado de Guren.

—¿Qué parte de "no" no entiendes? Ni siquiera creo que me quede en primer lugar.

—¿Ara~? ¿Crees que no conozco tu cuerpo lo suficientemente bien como para calcular tus medidas?

—Shinya, no me lo voy a poner.

—Guren, si no te pones el maldito disfraz ahora mismo, le diré a todos lo que ocurrió aquel verano cuando estábamos en la escuela —soltó. Shinya había perdido la paciencia.

Yuu aguzó el oído y de nuevo aguanto la risa al ver a Guren palidecer. La curiosidad le picaba. Cada vez que Guren se negaba a alguna petición de Shinya y este se molestaba, le amenazaba con contar lo de ese verano. Nadie sabía lo que era, al parecer, ni siquiera Shigure, Sayuri, Mito o Norito. Y por fuerza debía de ser algo que Guren no quería que nadie supiera de ninguna manera, porque siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Shinya le pedía.

Yuu y los demás había tratado por todos los medios de averiguar que era, pero hasta ahora, habían fracasado. Algún día lo sabrían.

Esa vez no fue la excepción. Guren, aún pálido, había arrancado la ropa de las manos de Shinya, y echando humo y murmurando maldiciones se había encaminado al baño.

Goshi se había soltado a reír como loco.

Entonces, Shinya lo notó.

—Yuu-chan, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya te vas? —sonrió, como si nada acabará de pasar.

Mito y Goshi lo saludaron también, Shigure movió la cabeza en su dirección.

—Pasaran por mi pronto —respondió, y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

En la mesita baja habían un montón de dulces de colores, y una canasta llena de galletas. Bueno, no tendría que ir hasta la cocina. Alargó una mano, tomó una y le dio un buen mordisco. Estaban tan buenas como siempre, recién hechas, con las chispas de chocolate aún medio derretidas.

Shinya comenzó a hablar con Goshi, y Mito y Shigure se les unían con comentarios esporádicos.

Y luego de un par de minutos, Guren regresó. El traje le quedaba bien, al menos de vista. Yuu no estaba seguro de si Shinya lo había hecho o no, pero de ser así, realmente tenía buen ojo para esas cosas.

—Me molesta, me talla, es estúpido, me veo ridículo —venía murmurando.

—El traje le queda muy bien, Guren-sama —Sayuri asomó la cabeza, llevaba una peluca rubia platina, un vestido celeste, lentes de contacto violeta, y tenía un peluche de dragón en el hombro.

Entonces, Yuu identificó los disfraces, Mito era Melisandre y Sayuri, Daenerys, les quedaban bien.

—Me veo ridículo —gruñó.

—Te ves muy bien, Guren, anda, toma, y deja de gruñir, pareces perro —Shinya sonrió, y le lanzó el sombrero.

Guren le respondió con una mirada asesina. Pero atrapó el sombrero y se lo puso.

Yuu sintió la vibración del teléfono en el bolsillo.

"Sal, estamos afuera"

—Me voy —anunció, poniéndose de pie.

—Te quiero aquí antes de medianoche, mocoso —dijo Guren.

—¿Quién mierda soy? ¿Cenicienta? ¡Ya tengo dieciocho! —exclamó Yuu.

—Mi casa, mis reglas.

Yuu lo miró fijamente, Guren le devolvió la mirada.

—Opino como Yuu, los jóvenes deben divertirse mientras puedan —intervino Goshi.

Mito le dio un codazo, Guren no estaba de humor para que lo molestaran.

Pero Shinya era Shinya, así que secundó la afirmación de Goshi asintiendo.

—Tiene razón, diviértete Yuu, regresa cuando quieras, solo no hagas mucho ruido.

La mirada de Guren se volvió hacia Shinya.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Con el permiso de quién le dices eso?

Comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. Goshi le hizo señas a Yuu de que se marchara. Y ni lerdo ni perezoso Yuu corrió hacia la puerta y salió.

Había una camioneta parqueada al frente de la casa. Mika estaba en el asiento del conductor. Cruzó el pequeño jardín corriendo, abrió la puerta de un tirón, y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Vámonos.

Las voces salían altas de la casa, Guren lanzaba improperios, Shinya y Goshi se reía, y Mito y Sayuri estaban gritando algo, solo la voz de la calmada Shigure no se dejaba oír.

—Vaya, parece que alguien tiene problemas en casa —dijo Shinoa.

—Shinya haciendo enojar al tonto de Guren, lo normal.

Yuu se volvió, en los asiento traseros estaban sentados Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichiro y Kimizuki.

Shinoa iba también vestida de bruja, el mismo diseño que Shinya. Al parecer si lo habían hecho juntos. O quizá los habían comprado o encargado en el mismo lugar.

Y al parecer los dos se había emocionado con Halloween. Juntos podían ser de temer.

Mitsuba vestía de soldado, incluso llevaba en el cinto una pistola (Yuu esperaba) falsa.

Yoichi era Harry Potter, con lentes, cicatriz y varita incluida.

Y Kimizuki... Yuu contuvo la risa, Kimizuki era una momia. El disfraz le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Entonces volvió la vista hacia Mika. Llevaba una capa negra, y unos colmillos se asomaban por entre los labios.

—¿Dracula, Mika? ¿En serio?

Mika se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—En realidad hoy llevo dos disfraces, Yuu-chan, solo que es otro no me lo he puesto porque podría matar a alguien, y aterrorizar a los niños hasta el punto de que pierdan la cordura.

Yuu levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Espera un momento y lo verás.

Mika siguió conduciendo unas cuantas calles más, hasta estacionarse detrás de varios otros autos. La cuarta a cuatro casas a la izquierda estaba iluminada, decorada y de ella salía a raudales la música. Mika rebuscó a sus pies y sacó una lámina de algo que parecía ser papel o cartón. Una especie de máscara.

—Este —anunció con voz misteriosa, pasándose el elástico por detrás de la cabeza—, es un disfraz realmente terrorífico, procuren no gritar.

Se bajó la máscara.

Era la cara de Ferid.

Yuu se quedó en blanco unos segundos, y luego comenzó a reírse como loco. Lo mismo que los otros.

Mika se quitó la máscara riendo también.

—Fue idea de Krul —se excusó.

Yuu lo besó a modo de respuesta. Los colmillos de plástico chocaron contra sus labios. Y Mika subió una de sus manos hasta sus mejillas, para acariciarla suavemente.

—Muy bien, par de tórtolos, vamos tarde, muevan sus traseros —los cortó Mitsuba, mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta y se deslizaba hacia afuera.

Yuu se separó de Mika.

La noche no pintaba tan mal al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Melisandre y Daenerys son de Canción de Hielo y Fuego / Game of Thrones.

Sobre ese "verano", en el CD Drama, en una parte Shinya le dice a Shinoa que podría hacer (para que Yuu y Kimizuki se lleven bien) lo que él y Guren hicieron el verano en el que se volvieron amigos. Lo siento, pero eso fue demasiado para mi mente de fujoshi.

Reviews? C:


End file.
